Wheelchairs comprising inclinable seat backs are already known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,189, EP 0867165 and FR 2,845,893.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,252 describes a seat back adjustment mechanism for a baby stroller, comprising a sector plate mounted to the frame of the stroller at each side of the lower portion of the back of the seat.
Said devices are arranged to permit the user to adjust the angle of the seat back several times a day if desired. Their adjusting mechanisms are therefore either rather sophisticated or bulky.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a simple, easy to handle and low cost device for adjusting the seat back angle in a wheelchair, such in particular in lightweight wheelchairs suitable for people aiming to a large autonomy and necessitating a unique preliminary seat back angle adjustment to the size and need of the user rather than a daily back angle adjustment.